Fred, Hermione & George: 100 Word Challenge
by crazysmile15
Summary: George & Hermione & Fred Drabbles from grangertwins100 LiveJournal community. Each chapter has a different prompt. Collection of oneshots, not a fic. They range from K to M. Check each chapter for ratings. **MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS**
1. Prompt: Love Title: Don't Know Why

**Title: **Don't Know Why

**Author: **Crazysmile15 (ViNtAgE-vErVe)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal **&**Tegan & Sara lyrics from there The Con CD

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **100 – exactly!

**Prompt: **_Challenge #1: Love_

**Author's Notes: **Just to clarify, she isn't cheating on Fred. At this point, Fred is gone (i.e. dead) and Hermione is starting something new with the other twin. This implies (wink wink nudge nudge) that Hermione was once with Fred…but now obviously isn't.

p.s.: Since I love Tegan and Sara so much, some of their lyrics may appear (_in italics_) in the following drabbles. Enjoy!

This was never meant to happen.

Simply put, Hermione couldn't say why she was thoroughly snogging George. Why she was letting herself be backed up into a dark alley only to find herself seconds later on her back in George's bed. Why she moaned every time George ran his hands down her sides, bunching up the fabric of her blouse. She couldn't even say why looking over to the other side of the room and seeing Fred's empty bed didn't make her stop, think, regret.

"_All I need to hear is that you're not mine_ Hermione, and I'll stop."

"Don't."


	2. Prompt: Reunion Title: Dead Things

**Title: **Dead Things

**Author: **Crazysmile15 (ViNtAgE-vErVe)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal **&**Tegan & Sara lyrics from there The Con CD

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **100

**Prompt: **_Challenge #2: Reunion_

**Author's Notes: **N/A

_/I know, I hold this loss in my heart forever/_

This wasn't the way she wanted to see him again.

Years of broken promises and excuses. Messages sent, unread, thrown. But here they were, the last line of defense, still limping and scarred.

Hermione gently places the bouquet of assorted flowers she brought, picked carefully from The Burrow's garden, a tearful Molly pointing out the best. She stands next to George, a mirror image rotting away in the ground beneath them. She shudders; he threads his fingers through her own.

_/I know, I hold this pain in my heart forever/_


	3. Prompt: Forgiveness Title: Don't Tell Me

**Title: **Don't Tell Me

**Author: **Crazysmile15 (ViNtAgE-vErVe)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal **&**Tegan & Sara lyrics from there The Con and Sainthood CD

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count: **100

**Prompt: **_Challenge #3: Forgiveness _

**Author's Notes: **"Northshore" by T & S

_**/Don't want me, don't want me/**_

Hermione cradles George's head as he sobs brokenly, his arms hanging limply by his sides. She wishes now more than ever that her Gryffindor courage wouldn't feel so fragile.

_**/Don't leave me, don't leave me/**_

She does her best to stay calm, soothing words with no meaning tumbling out of her mouth. Her own eyes feel sore, full with unshed tears.

_**/Don't save me, don't save me/**_

The front of her blouse is damp, but the top of George's head is wet too. George curls closer.

_**/Don't love me, don't love me/**_

"It's okay…"


	4. Prompt: Surprise Title: Confusion

**Title: **Confusion, It's Nothing New

**Author: **Crazysmile15 (ViNtAgE-vErVe)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal **&**Tegan & Sara lyrics from there The Con and Sainthood CD

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **97

**Prompt: **_Challenge #4: Surprise_

**Author's Notes: ** "Someday" by T & S (Tegan and Sara)

_/I don't want to know what I'll be without you./_

Hermione calls out, The Burrow unusually quiet for this time of day. Instead, her voice rings hollowly back at her. With a frown she climbs the stairs. She hears a slight gasp coming from George's room, she hurries.

The door creaks open softly and Hermione's shoulders droop. George is sitting on his bed, something in his hands. The sunlight outlines his shocked form. From this angle she can see that he is holding a shirt.

"Mom mixed it up...this is Fred's…this is Fred's…."

_/I don't wanna know./ _


	5. Prompt: Something Special Title: Special

**Title: **Special Something

**Author: **Crazysmile15 (ViNtAgE-vErVe)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal **&**Tegan & Sara lyrics from there The Con and Sainthood CD

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **77

**Prompt: **_Challenge #5: Something Special _

**Author's Notes: ** You'll never guess what he said to her! Also, italicized sentence by T & S again.

"_When you wake up, what is it that you think of most?_"

Hermione sucked in a breath, her mouth desperately trying to suck back in her words. They hovered noisily in the air, waiting for his answer. She could feel George's lips, trying to form words against her skin.

She didn't really know why she'd ask such a question, why his answer mattered. But it did.

George spoke, his quiet words drifting near her ear.

Hermione smiled.


	6. Prompt: Deathly Hallows Title: Living

**Title: **Living Proof

**Author: **Crazysmile15 (ViNtAgE-vErVe)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal **&**Tegan & Sara lyrics from there The Con and Sainthood CD

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **93

**Prompt: **_Challenge #6: Deathly Hallows _

**Author's Notes: ** Quotes from Deathly Hallows movie. I'd also like to thank **Winter Ashby**, I would have never written anything like this if it weren't for her own drabble sets. The format this is all in is based off of hers, so if anything, check her story out! .net/s/3792711/1/George_Hermione_Drabble_Challenges

_I never wanted any of you to die for me._

And yet so many had. Friends, family, loved ones. For a cause that hardly seemed worth it after all the bodies had been accounted for, once the dust settled and the scars scabbed over.

And in the aftermath no one could have foreseen that two unlikely people would come together, build something between themselves. One having lost a lover and the other having lost a part of himself.

_Do not pity the dead…Pity the living and above all, those who live without love._


	7. Prompt: Smile Title: Deceptive

**Title: **Deceptive

**Author: **Crazysmile15 (ViNtAgE-vErVe)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal **&**Tegan & Sara lyrics from there The Con and Sainthood CD

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **99

**Prompt: **_Challenge #7: Smile _

**Author's Notes: ** FRED'S ALIVE! Italicized quotes from the song "Sentimental Tune" by T & S.

Hermione sighed. Keeping her eyes on the book she was reading for her Charms class. Instead she was being distracted by two identical men sitting in front of her, their intense stares making her uncomfortable. With another huff she quirked an eyebrow at them, her cheeks stained pink.

"Hurry it along than."

Materializing by her sides, Fred titled her chin up while George placed a hand on her knee, bending down to level his gaze with her own.

"_Watch, with a bit of friction I'll be under your clothes_…"

"…_with a bit of focus I'll be under your skin_."


	8. Prompt: Chaos Title: Back in Bedlam

**Title: **Back in Bedlam

**Author: **Crazysmile15 (ViNtAgE-vErVe)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal **&**Tegan & Sara lyrics from there The Con and Sainthood CD

**Rating: **K

**Word Count: **99

**Prompt: **_Challenge #8: Chaos _

**Author's Notes: ** Sorry for taking such a long time to update :s

Loud boisterous voices heralded the entrance of the Weasley twins, both men carrying red and green velvet bags of goodies. Hugs were shared, kisses wetly planted on cheeks in a comical fashion and the shriek of little children piercing the air as they realized gifts would be given.

All the while, Hermione stared at the spectacle in her corner of the room, smiling bemusedly into her mug of hot chocolate. This is what she looked forward to every year, the feeling of being part of all this madness and disorder.

Hands reached out and tugged her into the chaos.


	9. Prompt: GE quote Title:Underneath It All

**Title: **Underneath It All

**Author: **Crazysmile15 (ViNtAgE-vErVe)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal **&**Tegan & Sara lyrics from there The Con and Sainthood CD

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **99

**Prompt: **_Challenge #9: The golden moments in the stream of life rush past us and we see nothing but sand; the angels come to visit us, and we only know them when they are gone. –George Eliot _

**Author's Notes: **

Hermione is unused to seeing George without Fred. Almost as if they are one entity. It's like a phantom is hovering beside George, the ghost of his dead brother. The shadow of a part of himself, gone. Hermione notes that George is paler than usual, his freckles standing out sharply against his sheet white complexion. It's not a hard decision to make; she needs it just as much. So she hugs him, tugs him down into her and hopes he will not push away. He doesn't, instead he clings to her fiercely.

"Gods, Mione…I miss him so damn much."


	10. Prompt: AKtPiAN Title: Lucky Numbers

**Title: **Lucky Numbers

**Author: **Crazysmile15 (ViNtAgE-vErVe)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal **&**Tegan & Sara lyrics from there The Con and Sainthood CD

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **87

**Prompt: **_Challenge #10: A Kiss To Prove It All Night _

**Author's Notes: **

Hermione only had herself to blame. She'd made a comment in passing, not meant to be taken seriously, but when it came to the Weasley twins, anything was fair game. How was she to know that her voice would carry to the ears of said twins while she was talking to Ginny about who was the better kisser?

So she shouldn't have been surprised when her lips were attacked later on in the day by Fred and George, both making valid points.

Good things come in pairs.


	11. Prompt: TBLTB Title: Mine

**Title: **Mine

**Author: **Crazysmile15 (ViNtAgE-vErVe)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal **&**Tegan & Sara lyrics from there The Con and Sainthood CD

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **100

**Prompt: **_Challenge #11: The Blind Leading The Blind_

**Author's Notes: **

She stumbled in the dark, her feet tripping over an object darkened to near invisibility by the lack of light. She whispered a curse as she stubbed her toe, berating herself for having flung her wand at George earlier on in the day when they'd had a fight. She sighed, trying to find a candle and cried out when she felt hands on her hips, her elbow jabbing the assailant in the stomach.

A wand was lit, Hermione's specifically, and she turned to see George sputtering, clutching his stomach.

"'M sorry."

Hermione smiled, attaching herself to him by her lips.


	12. Prompt: Brave Face Title: A Death

**Title: **A Death in the Family

**Author: **Crazysmile15 (ViNtAgE-vErVe)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal **&**Tegan & Sara lyrics from there The Con and Sainthood CD

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **100

**Prompt: **_Challenge #12: Brave Face _

**Author's Notes: ** That's how I think she should have reacted.

Hermione's steps faltered as she saw who lay on the ground, the Weasley's crowding around his motionless body. Her eyes saw the truth but her brain refused to believe it. Fred could not be dead, George was still alive, and he was clinging to his family members, tears making tracks in the dirt on his face. She stood, tears threatening to spill over but she held them in.

Hermione quickly rushed back out of the room, her feet falling out from underneath her as she collapsed to the ground. Arms encircled her, rocking her back and forth as she cried.


End file.
